Third Chance
by tree leaves
Summary: Her death was the last straw. Now an even greater force has come out from the shadows to reclaim what was rightfully theirs leaving a newly reborn Bree caught in the cross-hairs of an ancient and on going war, one where she and her new found family will have to take a side and fight for their freedom or die in the flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It has been a **long** while since I have written a fanfic so I might be a lil rusty at it... Your comments and criticism is very welcome!

So without further ado, this pretty much leaves off after the fight in Eclipse and where Bree is killed in her own story, so enjoy!

I watched her get ripped apart, piece by piece she was thrown into the flames. "Bree," I mouthed but never did I once move, I couldn't go towards her, at least not yet. The flames devoured the flesh that got in its way, her sweet, smoky scent lifted into the air and hung in dark, billowing clouds in the small clearing. I bit back the desire to cry out and instead sat there biting my knuckles.

They tore her apart like she was nothing, like she wasn't special in any way, and they strode off, pompously, that little girl in the lead like she was the one in charge. I gave a low inaudible growl from the back of my throat and turned my eyes towards the family. The vampire and his human were the first to walk away, then the small black haired vamp, and the doctor and his wife. The tall statuesque blonde and her mate took the rear, but there was one last vampire that stood in the clearing.

"Jasper?" the short black haired girl called.

"I'll be there in a minute," he said not turning away from my burning Bree.

She nodded to his back and then sprinted off to join back up with the others. Why wouldn't he leave?

It was quiet for a moment or two before he spoke. "I can feel your impatience, even though you are doing a wonderful job of masking yourself. If Edward didn't notice you… well suffice it to say you've got a gift. What I don't understand is why you wanted us to leave so bad, why you want me to leave right now. What could you possibly want from this battlefield? There's nothing here but the ash of burning vampires." The blond turned and looked at where I was hiding in my crouched position. I gave a hiss of frustration but stood never the less.

"Leave boy," I ground out, gnashing my teeth together.

"What do you want?" he said quietly.

I charged out on my hiding place, dragging darkness with me as I did so, not bothering to stay calm and keep myself hidden. The blonde took a step back, shock registering on his face. He'd never seen an ancient before.

"What are you?" He asked, his face hardening into a grim mask, his eyes instantly turning more guarded.

"Leave if you know what's good for you child," I hissed again giving him my most menacing stare and moved forward. "You think that what those fools did here today was bad? I promise you I can do ten times the damage than what was witnessed here in half the time."

I could feel the darkness drifting off of me but I couldn't help it, nor did I necessarily want to. I wanted him scared. I wanted him to leave.

As if sensing this he straightened up and lost the grim look on his face, trading it for one of defiance. I sneered and let out a loud hiss, my gaze turning hard. "Fool!" I whispered and moved in closer.

"I know that you want me to leave. You're impatient, irritable, indefinable, and… dark. I sense a lot of that. You feel that I am an idiot for standing up to you, and you are feeling anxious about something, but let me ask you again. What could you possibly want from this battle field?" a waver had crept into his voice, but from fear or passion I wasn't sure. My lip curled up exposing two long slightly curved canines that tapered into fine points. I looked over to where Bree was burning and felt my face fall, losing its menacing look and adopting one more of pain.

"She was different."

I looked up meeting his amber colored eyes and felt my lips curling back up again, a threatening hiss released from deep within my throat. "Get out of here!"

"What was she to you?" He asked, compassion creeping into his soft drawling voice.

The darkness pulled off of me then, roiling in thick waves that only I could see but I knew he could surely feel. I took those last few steps fast, catching him off guard, and swept my arm up and over his tall frame, blanketing him with the darkness that would muddle his senses and confuse his brain, making his actions slower.

Not bothering to see his reaction I moved to the smoking mound that was my Bree and inhaled the faintly sweet smell that was coming from the piles. Falling to my knees I started searching for her body, taking little notice of the red and orange flames that licked and caressed my hands.

In a matter of seconds I had weeded out her body remains and put them in a separate pile, even taking the time to scoop out her ashes, and sighed long and deep. I stood slowly and held out one hand over her body and concentrated on the energy that I could feel welling up inside me.

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling the energy travelling from my center to my arm in one concentrated stream. "Come forth, I call you back," I commanded and felt the dark energy flowing down into Bree's torn up body, seeping into every frozen cell and putting it back together.

The darkness leached out swallowing her form whole and although I couldn't see it, I could feel her bones reforming, flesh fusing together, ash returning to its original form and her lingering spirit shifting back into its home, her body.

I dropped my pulsing arm and clutched it tight to my chest. The energy had taken more from me than I had thought it would but I didn't care. She was back. The dark mist surrounding her started to dissipate and I smiled.

"No!" She gasped and staggered back falling to the ground, clutching at her newly reformed neck.

"Dear child, everything is alright," I whispered and walked forward offering my other hand which she regarded with fear. "I will not hurt you like _they_ did, Bree. You can trust me."

"Who-"

"Who are you?"

**A/N:** I promise the next few chapters will be longer and of course things will be explained :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** First off I apologize to those who have been waiting, and I promise to update at least every other week. I've finally managed to hack down the wall in my mind that I call writers block so now I can hopefully get these ideas out and written down for y'all xD Anyways, thanks for the favs, subscribes, and comments! it is always welcome

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Who are you?"

I whirled around and cursed, my mind having completely forgotten about _him _within the last couple of minutes. He looked shaken and I couldn't blame him. "I thought I told you to, how do you phrase it these days… ah get lost," I said in a tired voice, devoid of the anger I had felt only minutes before.

"How did you do that?" He asked his eyes still wide with shock.

"I'm really getting tired of these questions boy. Now go do what you're told and get the hell out of here, go back to your family." I turned back to Bree while shrugging off my long leather coat and absently handed it to her. She eyed me warily but took it anyway and I was content with the fact that she was giving me some level of trust.

"No."

His simple reply hung heavy in the air between us, full of defiance and for the moment I hated him for his insolence. I spun around on my heel and sprinted up towards him with my vampire speed and stopped mere inches from his face. His yellow eyes widened for a second before he got a hold on his surprise and I couldn't help the laugh that tore its way up from deep within my chest.

"You ask what I am, how I'm able to do the things I do. This is what happens to oneself when one is too old," I snarled in his face and took a step back, my gaze never leaving his. "Go before I _make_ you. I promise it's not pleasant."

"Look, you can't just take her like that, not if she doesn't want to go." His eyes darted and focused on the girl that stood behind me.

I glanced back at Bree who was huddled in my worn coat, and I gave a sigh. "I can and will take her wherever."

"As impossible as it is you did bring her back, but that doesn't mean you own her or anything." He eyed me warily but took a small step forward, his shocked expressions melting into curiosity. "Why did you?"

"Like I said before, stay out of my business. I'm taking her and that's final-"

"No, no, no!" the shrill scream silenced the both of us and I turned towards Bree who had been quiet this entire time. "You speak like it's already been settled, that I have no choice!" She turned her steely gaze on me clenching and unclenching her fists at her side. "I won't go anywhere with you. At least not until I know who you are!" She said, her emotions making her hyperventilate uselessly as she stared at me with a murderous yet frightened expression.

I couldn't help but stare. Why wasn't this going like how I wanted to?

"I'm not leaving either." I turned and glared at the blonde.

"You have no place in this. I would think it best if you forgot everything. Besides, it seems you and your family have their own issues to sort out with those fools," I said calmly, referring to the impudent Volturi and their interest with the human girl.

"He deserves to know too," Bree said and I turned my eyes towards her and sighed.

"You're sentencing this family to death," I shot back but instantly regretted my harsh words. Bree just stared back, a hard set to her angry red eyes.

"So you're sentencing me to death too if I go with you, right? For the third time," She said, her voice level and clear, devoid of the hysterical emotions she had been feeling only moments before. I took a quick glance at the blonde but let it go, I didn't feel him using any of his gifts. This was all Bree.

"Of course not," I said, scoffing at the idea, " You will be with me, but the family… we won't always be around to protect them."

"We can handle ourselves," added the blonde and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and heave another long sigh.

"Ok, it's all your funerals then," I said and shook my head. "We need to talk somewhere safe, somewhere private." My eyes shifted towards the blond who nodded slowly.

"Come with me," he said and started walking off to the dark section of forest his family had run off into only minutes before.

I started walking to join the blonde but stopped and looked off ahead to the murky skies that were promising rain. "If I explain, will you come with me?" I asked quietly and turned towards Bree, meeting her eyes. She looked away, her forehead creased in uncertainty but then she let out a small sigh as if making up her mind.

"Depends," She said.

"On what?"

"If I can trust you," she whispered and walked past me towards where the blonde stood at the edge of the forest clearing.

**Bree's POV**

The run to the edge of the forest took only minutes and by the time we got there, I'd barely any time to think. My mind was jumbled with too many questions, but all that was overlaid with a kind of numbness that I had felt before I had died that second time.

_Diego… _I thought and mentally cringed. He was gone now, and I was still here. Why? Why couldn't I have just stayed dead? I glared at the back of the black haired man who walked a few feet ahead of me wishing I could wring his neck right now. But all thoughts were silenced as we neared the blonde who stood next to a white sedan which he'd hotwired in the gravel parking lot of the forest trails.

I couldn't help the slight raise of my eyebrows and he shrugged. "I'm just borrowing," he said and slid into the driver's seat. I looked to the short black haired man beside me and walked to the passenger side, leaving the back seat to him.

The ride was spent in silence as we sped along the highway leading into Seattle and I was grateful for it. It gave me time to think of how my life had done a complete 360 from when I had still been human and had a somewhat normal life living off the streets. At least at that point the world had been black and white and all I had to keep straight was where I was sleeping for the night and staying away from authorities. Now all the lines were blurred and I didn't know exactly where I stood. I was supposed to be dead, for real this time, but I wasn't. I was killed because I was made illegally and served, however unwillingly, for an illegal purpose.

Sighing I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window at the hazy city that was growing on the horizon. _When I had agreed to talk I didn't think he'd be taking us to this place_, I thought and looked at the blonde through the reflection in the windshield. I remembered him from before and I felt that I actually could _trust_ him but I couldn't remember why or what his name was. I was almost too embarrassed to ask but just as I had opened my mouth a thought came into my mind.

_Blond hair, like Carlisle's, but he was built differently, with a tall and lithe frame covered in battle scars. As soon as he saw me he coiled to spring. "Jasper!" _

I jerked in my seat as I was sucked back to reality. I gasped and released my crushing death grip from the handle of the door and looked over at the blonde, Jasper, who stared back, worry on his face but all I could remember was his mouth open in a fierce snarl, his body poised like a lions ready to pounce.

"You ok?" he asked as he shifted into the next lane getting off the highway.

"Y-yeah," I got out and nodded shakily looking out the passenger window, avoiding the eyes of the man behind me in the side mirror. We had gotten off in an area that wasn't quite the heart of Seattle but more like houses and apartments, away from the high rises and skyscrapers. Jasper drove deeper into the maze of row houses and turned pulling into a back alley and stopped in the carport of one of the buildings.

"This is mine and my wife's row house away from the one back in Forks," he explained as he got out of the car and walked up to the back door of the house, taking out his keys.

I hugged the leather coat tighter around my body and looked around noticing the high fence that enclosed the yard and the curtains that covered the windows of the three story house. _These people like their privacy_, I thought and frowned waking into the house.

The kitchen was huge and expensive looking with light marble countertops, dark wood floors, and stainless steel appliances crammed in next to white painted cabinets. Jasper flipped a switch on the wall turning on the lights and I blinked in the sudden brightness. I could see a long living room through the entryway that connected the two rooms and saw that it was furnished with expensive modern looking furniture. A large bay window dominated the front of the house along with a wide front door and stairs off towards the left side.

"I hope this is ok," he said as he turned back towards me and the black haired man that had silently come in next to me. "Bree, there are clothes upstairs in the second floor bedroom at the end of the hall if you'd like to change."

I looked down forgetting I was only wearing a coat and cracked a small embarrassed smile. "Thanks" I muttered and walked past him, running up the steps quickly and fining the bedroom. The closet was huge as well and overflowing with clothes, shoes, and other accessories and I sighed. After digging through nothing but skirts and dresses I finally picked out stretchy skinny jeans and a light gray sweater and quickly changed wanting to get back downstairs fast.

I could hear Jasper talking and I assumed that he was on the phone. I couldn't see him talking that way with the mystery man downstairs. I walked back into the kitchen just as he was getting off.

"No, I'll tell you about it later, I promise. See you soon, love you." Jasper hung up his phone and turned to the black haired man who had been sitting at the table waiting quietly.

"Who are you?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you just like to jump right into things," he said sarcastically but answered his question anyways. "My name is Silas."

"What are you?" Jasper asked his eyebrow quirking up. I jumped up onto the countertop next to where Jasper was leaning, leaving Silas's leather duster hanging on one of the kitchen chairs.

Silas's dark garnet colored eyes wandered towards me and I couldn't help but stare back. "I am a vampire," he answered after a moment, his odd colored eyes flickering towards Jasper.

"What else?"

That threw me off. I'd never heard of any other types of supernatural beings besides vampires, but I supposed we weren't the only creatures walking out there in human skins. I gave a light shudder at the thought.

Silas shifted forward in the chair and I couldn't tell if he looked uneasy or annoyed. "I am old," he said as if answering the question. "However," he continued, "before you ask how old, keep in mind what you are getting yourself into," he said looking jasper in the eyes, his face serious.

"I have, and I know. How old are you?" the last part came out as a whisper but vampire ears could hear it easily.

"Ancient," Silas said, bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing, "I cannot remember the exact amount of years, but I've been alive since about the late stone age, early bronze age."

I had no idea what that was but I was assuming it was old because jasper just stared, an odd look on his face.

Silas's eyes slid over to me. "It's about 33,000 BC dear."

"55,000 years," Jasper murmured in disbelief.

I felt my eyes widen and my stomach tingling from nervousness. "Why are you here?" I asked my voice shaky. What did he want with me?

Silas didn't answer for a moment but his eyes remained fixed on me. "Because of you," he replied finally, "Because they killed you."

* * *

><p>Now things are heating up! Tell me what you think<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** As promised here is the next chapter, thanks for all the follows and favs, it means a lot! Anyways enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Bree's POV**

It was quiet then for a few moments as Jasper and I digested this information. Silas just sat watching us over steepled fingers, his garnet colored eyes shifting between the two of us every so often. Jasper recovered first, leaning out from the counter and walked over towards Silas taking a seat at the table as well.

I balled my hands in my lap and stared down at the polished wood floor. There were so many things I wanted to talk about but at the moment my mouth felt like cotton, thick and heavy, and I couldn't get a word out. I sucked in a useless breath out of habit to try and calm my nerves and looked up at the two men that sat quietly at the table. Both had their own share of secrets that they weren't willing to reveal and some that they were and I wasn't sure if I really did want to know. At the moment I felt more overwhelmed than the first time I had woken up as a vampire myself.

"You're not lying," Jasper said finally breaking the silence and I raised my eyebrows. What was he talking about?

Silas barked a laugh and leaned back in his chair, an angry expression on his face. "What reason would I have to lie to you?"

Jasper shook his head, "I don't know, but maybe you wouldn't really want me to intrude in your business. After all you didn't want me to know anything in the first place, you were very insistent about that."

Silas shifted forwards, a dangerous expression crossing his features as he stared Jasper down. I'd seen that look before with Kristie and Raoul, but never had it looked so menacing than now. "Listen, you asked, and so now I'm telling."

I quietly slipped off the counter top and walked over to the table, taking the seat directly across from Silas. Jasper leaned forward on the table his face turning serious. "What do you have against the Volturi?"

"Everything," Silas said letting out a tired sigh, "It's a long story, so strap in kiddies."

I watched as Jasper took a quick glance at the clock which didn't go unnoticed by the black haired man who crossed his arms over his chest. "Got somewhere to be? You were the one who wanted to know."

"Yes," Jasper said turning his eyes on the impatient man across from him, "It's just that my family have particular abilities. If you want to keep this private, I don't think it will be for long."

I glanced over at Jasper feeling uneasy for a moment as another wave of thoughts came to my mind, although these weren't as strong as the last one. Clipped images flashed in my mind, a short girl in a cloak, searing pain flaring throughout my body, and a yellow eyed vampire giving me a knowing look of understanding as if reading my own thoughts. I shook my head and blinked trying to clear the memories and focused back on the two men at the table.

Silas closed his eyes for a moment and then stood suddenly walking around the table with his vampire speed. I watched for a moment as he ripped open a vein in his arm, dipped a bone white finger in the wound, and wiped the coagulated blackened blood on Jasper's forehead and reached for mine. I couldn't help the hiss that bubbled its way out from my throat as I back away from his reach but Silas just ducked over to where I sat and held my head, his bloodied finger looming over my own face but stopped. He gave me an odd sort of look and released me, quickly placing a hand on top of Jasper's head and spoke in some dead language I was sure was older than Latin.

"It's a binding spell. Now no one will know of this conversation. You break this bind, I break you," He growled removing his hand and I scooted back in my chair, glaring at him. What was with that? I watched in shock as the blood on Jasper's face started to fade into his skin, thin wisps of red smoke curled and lifted into the air.

"The Volturi," he continued before either of us could speak, "were after our time, but we let them have free reign of the vampire world. Of course there were others who ruled before them, or at least tried to for a time, but after centuries they were the ones who rose to the top and we simply vanished into the background where we wanted to be."

"There are more like you? Jasper cut in.

"Ancients? Yes, but the Volturi and their court have always hated us, even tried to hunt us. They-"

"Who exactly are the Volturi?" I piped up after a minute.

Jasper heaved a sigh and scratched the back of his head in an offhand manner. "I keep forgetting you didn't know anything," he muttered. "They-"

"Are the ones who are the rule enforcers, the peace keepers, the kings and queens who stand idly by and let their guard dogs do their dirty work," Silas spat in contempt. "They are the ones who have put themselves in charge of all things in the vampire world. However they have their own ideas of how things should be and are frozen in their dead and obsolete ways while the world around them shifts and changes with new ideals and revelations."

I quirked an eyebrow at the black haired man who just shook his head angrily and looked away, his garnet red eyes flashing with hatred. "They were the vampires that were in the clearing earlier today, the ones wearing the cloaks," Jasper added, but I could see something else hidden in his eyes, something he was unwilling to say.

_They were the ones who killed me… _

I merely nodded feeling numb again and looked back towards Silas. "Go on," I said trying hard to keep my voice level.

"We were tired of ruling, sitting on thrones, controlling cities, but we were also tired of the countless wars and bloodshed we had caused. After a time we had found our numbers dwindling from killing off each other throughout the years. We wanted peace amongst ourselves more than anything and in doing so we distanced ourselves from the rest of the world. In the end, the Ancients wanted to be forgotten."

"Who are the Ancients?" I asked, tucking my hands under my thighs.

"I guess you could say we are originals. We have never met a vampire who has claimed to be older, or one who has actually proved it," Silas said while shrugging, a mischievous grin tugging at his thin lips. "I do not pretend to know how we came to be, it has been too many years, too much time. I can vaguely remember my village and that everyone there were vampires. If we were mutated, born, or infected I cannot say," he said continuing, a faraway look in his eyes. "For a time there had been a halt in the number of new vampires being created. Eventually, and it didn't take long, we found that bites would infect our victims and change them into what we were."

Jasper nodded and I knew that he was thinking about the effects of vampire venom and what it could do to prey, how we were created and how future vampires would be made. The blonde rested his arms on the table and leaned in a small lopsided grin on his lips. "How many originals are left?"

"Last time anyone bothered to count there had been about a hundred and twenty of us left," Silas said, grinning bitterly again. "Like I said, we kept killing each other off throughout the centuries. So much history lost," Silas sighed, a tired expression on his face.

We were quiet for a moment before Jasper spoke. "What about the spell you put on me?" he said gesturing to his forehead.

"Oh yes, that... The majority of originals who are left have powers, enhanced abilities that tie in from our previous lives as humans," Silas said, his eyes lighting up.

"Added powers?" I asked and looked over at the blonde next to me, remembering his family and their strange gifts.

"Yes. If I remember anything from my past, I remember there was magic. Most of who are left have only survived because of this. You see there was an emphasis on ritual, the supernatural, and religion in ancient times. Most of the originals were born into magic," Silas said and stood from the table. He walked towards the island counter top and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "There were people who could enhance an aspect of themselves, like psychic abilities or heightened senses. Others could embody other characteristics like elements in nature. And then there were those who could project their abilities, like inflicting pain on other with nothing more than a single thought." He sent a piercing look at Jasper and then at me.

Jasper and I exchanged a glance before he spoke, his voice skeptical. "So you're saying that those who have these abilities as vampires, they initially had them as humans, and when turned the powers become magnified?"

"Yes," Silas said quietly turning away from us and stared out through the back kitchen window where I could see rain starting to fall.

I watched as Jasper put the ideas together in his mind, his face changing from confusion to shock. He stood slowly, his wide yellow eyes fixed on the short man that stood only a few feet away.

"Vampires and humans that exhibit these abilities, they are descendants?" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

Silas turned towards us slowly, "More or less. They are surviving descendant of some supernatural being, perhaps from tribes that originated from my time that have changed and progressed throughout the centuries, passing down rituals, powers, gifts, etcetera."

I sat in confused silence going over what Silas had just said while the two men continued talking. If he and the other originals hated the Volturi and had the means to overpower them, why didn't they just take back control?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Silas walked back towards the table, placing both hands on the dark wood, his face serious. "We have sat idly by and watched the impudent Volturi play their games, and for centuries we paid them no mind, but not anymore."

"What changed?" Jasper asked.

"They are trying to get rid of us, have been for centuries, but now they are desperate, and they are resorting to last ditch efforts to bring us out from our hiding places," Silas said, his eyes flashing towards me but he quickly looked away. "Aro knows of us and hates us for what we are. We are so old and so very much more powerful, and he knows it."

"Why not take back control?" Jasper asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Do you have any idea what a war like this could mean? There would be absolute chaos in our community and there are far too many ignorant humans running around these days, we don't want them to get hurt."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then let me ask again… why are you here?"

He sent me a curious look for a moment and then glanced away. "Truthfully, I have been monitoring their actions for quite some time and had followed them here. However," he paused crossing his arms over his chest again, "despite the fact that a war could be too conspicuous in these times, I, and many of the others, agree that the Volturi have become too comfortable and have been misusing their authority."

"And that means you want war?" Jasper said.

"If it comes down to it, yes," he said, staring into Jasper's eyes. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going on here, I could feel the tension sliding off these two and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to escape. I needed to get out and think things over by myself without two crazy old vampires watching me.

"I need some air," I sad suddenly and received weird looks from both men. I gave a small shrug and went to the back door.

"Don't go far, dear," Silas said, but I didn't pay him any attention as I walked out of the suffocating atmosphere of the kitchen and into the cool afternoon rain that was pouring down from dark clouds.

I got a little more than two blocks down before I doubled over from the torrent of memories that suddenly came flooding back into my mind. Images flickered in quick succession and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my mouth. From the darkness emerged a strange coven hidden in the gutters and back alleys of the city, and a woman who had used a pack of newborns for her own gain. The next image was bathed in warmth as a man appeared, a man whom I had loved so completely, his warm smile and hearty laugh quickly filling me up with joy that was crushed seconds later when I remember how he had died, ripped apart piece by piece until there was nothing left. And then there was another man who could vanish when he wanted, offering me safety and a comfortable life, telling me he would be waiting for me up north.

I gasped as my vision cleared and stared up at the angry gray clouds above, my hands raking through the rough gravel that I was laying on. Slowly I sat up and brushed the loose bits off of the soft material of my sweater and ran a hand through my hair getting it out of my face.

"Fred," I whisper and stood on shaking legs.

**Jasper's POV**

Bree shut the door quietly and I knew she was already gone, running through the back alley quickly, running away from all her problems. She wouldn't be back for a while I knew. I sighed and turned towards the man who was leaning against the counter his arms crossed over his chest, the feeling of impatience coming off of him in waves. It was time to get this out of the way, at least while Bree was gone. "So there isn't a personal reason as to why you are _here_?" I said slowly.

Silas looked away, a bored expression on his face. "What gives you the impression of that?"

I shook my head. He could tell all the lies he wanted, but I would always see through it. "I know you weren't being truthful. What are you hiding from Bree?"

"I really wouldn't if I were you," he said, a hard edge creeping into his voice.

I couldn't believe this. "You know it will come out eventually," I said quietly.

Silas turned suddenly his eyes wild, his mouth open in a snarl full of sharp teeth. "Don't," he hissed.

I walked towards him fast and bent so that my face mere inches from his. "Of what importance is she to you?"

Silas stared into my eyes for a moment and through the anger and rage I could feel remnants of fear deep within. He let out a breath, his features melting back into his controlled mask. "It is as you said, it will all be revealed eventually," he whispered and turned sharply, brushing past me.

I let out the breath I'd been holding as stared at his back as he walked towards the front of the house. Despite all that he'd revealed today, there was still so much more he wasn't saying.

* * *

><p>Lots of talking I know, but the next few chapters will start to get more interesting I promise!<p>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **First off let me start by saying thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! It really means a lot, and second this last semester of school was insane, the good news, it's over! Woo! Next semester won't be as crazy, I'm taking a normal amount of classes so hopefully there will be room to update. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope ya'll enjoy (Also I need to/fixed Silas's age, he's way older than 12000 years)

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**Bree's POV**

"Fred," I whispered and stood on shaking legs trying to right myself. He was waiting for me out there, and I wasn't quite sure how much longer he would before he decided to leave. I raked a hand through my hair and blinked not quite knowing what I was about to do but knowing deep down that I had to do something before it was too late.

I quickly glanced out to the west and took note of the dimming light that was peeking through the washed out gray clouds that hung over the city's harbor and sighed. Night was coming soon, and Fred had said he'd wait for twenty four hours which gave me only a few to get to him, just to be sure he didn't jump the gun early and leave for good. Only a few hours to get to him, only a few till I was reunited with what was left of my past…

My head snapped up breaking my previous thoughts as two faces with stern, bored looks crossed my mind. Silas, Jasper. What would they do if they found out I'd gone that far? Would they even know?

I wasn't quite sure the extent of either of their powers, but without giving it a second thought I knew that one thing was absolutely correct, and that was that I was going after Fred, regardless of their disapproval. Besides it would only take two or three hours at most. And I knew I would have to face the older vampires once I got back… but I needed to talk to him and tell him I was ok and alive, for now at least, especially after everything we'd been through.

After all, he was all that was left of my brief second life.

With this last thought I sprinted off through the back alleys heading north.

**Silas's POV **

I stepped towards the counter and turned angry eyes towards the window above the sink. It had been two hours since she had walked out the back door, two hours too long. What was she doing?

Jasper was still puttering around the house, refusing to leave and it was annoying me to no end. I turned from the dark window and looked at the blonde on the couch reading some old, crumbling book. Of course he would be calm.

He didn't have the responsibilities of watching her, taking care of her and protecting her from vampires like the Volturi or other nomads that liked to kill anything just for a thrill. I kneaded my forehead with my palm and gritted my teeth together feeling a small headache forming.

I should have put a spell on her too, just to make sure. I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid but calmed myself seconds later as another thought came to my aching mind. I might not have known exactly where she was, but I could feel that she hadn't gone too far, at least the lingering aura that I'd left around her told me that much but still...

I turned and walked towards the couch letting my face melt back into a cool, composed mask as I sunk down on the calico furniture.

"She'll be back," Jasper said simply, breaking the long silence that had settled on the two of us since our earlier conversation.

"Don't speak to me." I growled and sunk lower on the couch.

Jasper let out a long sigh and closed his book with a thump, and leaned forward on the couch. "Relax, she trusts me enough to come back. Besides she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and no one else to turn to. It's a lonely world for us, especially if one is by themselves." Jasper paused, his face turning dark and from that one look I could tell he was speaking from experience. But the moment was forgotten as he stood and gave a small smile. "Also-" He stopped, his gaze lingering somewhere behind me in the direction of the back door.

And then I could hear the soft steps on the concrete of the patio in the back, and then the solid click of the backdoor opening. Cool and damp night air rolled into the house, scrubbing away the stuffy old papery smell that lingered. I closed my eyes as Bree entered the house, I could smell her now too, although something was off but I couldn't quite tell exactly what it was.

"Bree, I was just about to tell Silas that you both are free to use any room in the house except for the attic. And of course, you are free to raid my wife's closet," He said, smiling slightly at the last part.

"Oh," Bree said sounding dazed. I could hear her fidgeting with something as she stood in the kitchen, her booted feet tapping on the hardwood floor in a disjointed pattern. Why was she so nervous? What would she have anything to be nervous about? "Thank you so much for giving us a place to hide," she said absently.

"It's no trouble," Jasper said and gave me a cold, disapproving look before going up the stairs. I made a face at his retreating form and turned my head to the girl who stared back at me with wide slightly frightened eyes. Nothing of the fire that had been in them before lingered and I wondered yet again what would she be so nervous about.

"Where were you?" I said coolly, not bothering to restrain myself.

She took two unnecessary breaths before walking further into the house, stopping to stand just in between the kitchen and living room. "I had to get out, I'm sorry," she said, but I knew the she wasn't, not really. I cracked a smile from frustration and stood in a flash, too fast even for her and I saw her flinch slightly.

"I'm not going to play games with you. I just want to know where you went," I say, my tone turning happy, but I knew that there was a manic smile on my face where a real one should have been. "You were out for quite a while."

For a moment I thought she was going to tell me but then she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive position, her bright red eyes hardening with unconcealed hatred. "I went out to go feed, don't pretend that you own me," she said growling the last part out as she moved past me towards the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me," I growled back, barely containing my anger.

Bree spun around baring her teeth and growled "Old man I'll do whatever I want. Again, you aren't my father, my brother, or my guardian. You are just some old man with a bitter rivalry with the Volturi and to be honest I have no interest of being a play thing in your war. This is your fight and yours alone."

Jasper walked down the steps at that moment and sat me with a disapproving look. "Please don't ruin the house," he said with a resigned sigh and then added "I leave it to you both for now."

He moved towards the front door picking up a card board box with what looked like clothes in them and opened the large front door. "I'll check in with you tomorrow evening. Silas I'm assuming you want to follow the Volturi. If you would like, Bree can stay here while your-"

"Thank you, but I don't think it will be necessary for the moment," I said cutting in, earning me a glare from the young vampire.

Jasper let out a small sigh, "Again, don't destroy the house," and with that the blonde vampire left, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

**Bree's POV**

Great.

Tonight was going to be a long one, longer than those I'd spent with the newborns in the basement. At least there I'd had Fred, and no one bothered us, here I wasn't so lucky.

I turned towards Mr. Dark and Broody who was still standing behind me and held up a finger. "Don't say it, I went out and now I'm back, and I can't really deal with the idea of being stuck to your side for all eternity right now so we will have this talk later. As for right now, I want to be alone," I said tiredly and sprinted up the stairs without waiting for a reply.

What was his deal? Why was he trying to keep me so close? I couldn't think of Silas's motives at the moment but I just chalked it up to him acting the way he normally was, which was angry and overly protective.

I could still smell hits of Fred around me and I wondered if Silas could smell him too. I hadn't totally lied when I said I had gone hunting earlier, I had been hungry but it was also just to cover up his scent. I crossed over to the large bedroom and shut the door quietly behind me and stared out into the dark empty room, so different from where I'd been only an hour before.

I shook my head and moved into the bathroom, deciding that a bath would warm me up and take care of the rest of offensive odors that still lingered on my skin and clothes. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and let the water fill near the top as I methodically took off my clothes, folding them up neatly and set them on the counter along with the small silver cellphone that was in my boot. I let myself slid into the silky water submerging my head completely and then let the thoughts from the last couple of hours replay over in my mind.

I had been searching the city for half an hour and I still hadn't found a single sign that Fred was still here and I was getting worried that he'd already left. The sick gnawing feeling entered the pit of my stomach and I slowed down and leaned against the brick wall in an alley to get myself under control.

What if I never found him?

But the thought was erased from my mind as the breeze picked up in the dim alley way and the slightly sweet scent of the man I was searching for wafted by. I lifted my nose to the wind and drew in a deep breath, following it to the end of the alley in the opposite way I had been going.

His smell was faint but there was just enough to be able to find him. This was what he wanted, I realized as I ran through dark and deserted streets of northern Vancouver to an area that wasn't quite hidden from the busy sections of town but still wasn't teeming with very many people.

I quickly found myself on a street that held a few shops and two restaurants, and I stopped and ducked back into the alley I'd just come from. He was somewhere around here but his scent was thrown around so much by the different smells it was all becoming very distracting. And then there was the burning that was becoming more pronounced in the back of my throat as the minutes went on in the presence of the humans that shopped about. That was most distracting of all, but I forced myself to focus on finding Fred.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, composing myself as well as trying to flesh out the direction of where he was. I walked back out onto the street and took a right which led me in the direction of a bookstore, some clothing shops, and a restaurant with an outdoor seating area. I dragged in another deep breath and decided that he was either in the bookstore or in the restaurant and I stopped, slightly confused again.

And then I saw a flash of curly blonde hair and wide shoulders sitting at one of the table in the outdoor seating area and I knew it was him. I let out a relieved sigh as I walked through the small metal gate that separated the sidewalk from the eatery and walked up to his table, ignoring the looks from some of the humans.

"I almost wasn't sure I was going to find you," I said and laughed as I pulled out the metal chair across from him and sat down.

Fred looked up from the book he was reading, his mouth pulling up in a smile as he sat back. His warm red eyes met mine and I could see the worry that was behind them.

"Bree," He said with a hint of relief and closed his book, "It's good to see you."

I smiled back and shifted in my seat. "Yeah you too, I hope I didn't keep you long."

"Nah," he said and continued, a small amount of hope entering his tone, "And Diego?"

I silently shook my head, hollowly thinking of ways to change the subject.

Fred nodded and opened his mouth to say something but stopped, his eyes narrowing slightly. "There's something… off about you," he commented and I mentally cringed.

"Yeah, getting ripped apart and burned isn't exactly my idea of a good day either," I said lightly and started fidgeting with my hands under the table.

He eyed me for a moment before leaning forward in his chair his face turning serious. "What happened?"

I leaned back and looked out at the street and stared at the people that walked by suddenly very weary of everything. "Yeah, come on lets go somewhere else, I promise there won't be anyone out after us. It's a long story."

"Well we've got nothing but time," Fred said smirking while getting up from his chair and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's true," I murmured and stood from my chair as well.

We walked out of the seating area and went down the street a couple of blocks to a park that led up to the harbor. The lights from the city across the harbor on the southern half illuminated the dark water beautifully and I couldn't help but feel that for once things really were going to be all right.

But that feeling only lasted for a moment as I began to tell him what happened, how the fight had gone down, how the new born coven and our leaders were killed by the Cullen's and werewolves. I told him about the Volturi and who they were and what they did, and how, against all logic, I had been reborn and taken in by Jasper.

And I also told him about Silas.

"So that means you can't come with me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Unfortunately," I said grudgingly. "He's keeping such a tight hold on me, it's suffocating. I just can't figure him out."

Fred linked his arms around his back and looked up at the dark sky above, thinking. "Well, maybe you specifically are someone important to him, ever thought about that?"

"Of course I have, I just want to know why," I said and frowned. The two of us walked in silence for a moment before Fred spoke again.

"I almost left, but I couldn't help but hope that you would come, you know?" he said quietly.

I gave a small smile and bumped into his side catching him by surprise and throwing him off balance. "I do, and thanks."

"Bree," He said as he regained balance, his voice serious, "I am sorry about what happened to him."

"No, don't be," I said sighing thinking of the black haired man. "It's all ok, I'm ok."

Fred sat me with a look that said he didn't believe a word that had just come out of my mouth and I reached out, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly. "I'll be alright," I said and for the first time since I had woken earlier today I believed it.

The blonde smiled at and me and tugged me into a hug that wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be.

From there the two of us agreed to split up but keep in touch with cellphones that Fred had bought earlier in the day and I shoved mine in my boot, hoping that Silas wouldn't ever see it. The curly blonde haired vampire said he was thinking about staying in Vancouver for another couple of weeks, and I told him he would know where to find me if he ever needed me.

We hugged our goodbye again which was slightly unusual but comforting and I ran back to the house but not before trying an animal on the way back to curve my thirst.

I twitched under the water as my thoughts dragged me back to reality and I swallowed still tasting the off flavor of blood in my mouth. How the Cullen's could live off the stuff was beyond me, but it did hold back the hunger.

I sat up in the tub and glanced at the clock on the counter which read 10:30. So many things happened today and all I wanted to do was sleep forever, but I knew I couldn't. _'Would this day ever end?'_ I mused as I sunk below the water again.

END


End file.
